


under water

by smallbump



Series: Do you think i would chose to live without you? [6]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: i just wanted to write the swimming pool-scene from 3x4 that's all





	under water

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write the swimming pool-scene from 3x4 that's all

Matteo’s not the person that gets scared easily, but they’ve been walking further into the woods for a while now and if it wasn’t daytime he definitely would turn around. David keeps saying it’ll be a surprise when Matteo asks where the fuck they’re going, so all he can do is follow along.  


When David then climbs down through a window into the cellar of an old, abandoned building Matteo frowns and for a second doubts if he should follow him any longer. 

”Come on,” David says, from inside. Matteo climbs down too, forgets any hesitation he had before.  
David has that affect on him already. 

Had it been anyone else dragging him through the woods, down into an abandoned building, through narrow corridors and floors creaking wherever they step foot, he’d turn around and go home but David… He feels safe. 

And, this is obviously a special place for him. And he brought Matteo here, of all people, Matteo guesses for only a second before getting it confirmed as David says, ”I usually come here alone,” he looks away from Matteo and takes two steps into yet another room, ”But, I thought you’d like it.” 

The room they walk into is huge, with an empty swimming pool in the middle. The ceiling is definitely four or five meters high, with big windows at the top of the walls. It echoes.  Once they go down in the pool, David starts running and Matteo follows. He’d follow anywhere, whatever it took. They’re leaning against the wall, panting slightly. ”I won,” David says with a grinning face and bright eyes blinking, he looks ridiculously proud and prettier than ever. 

No, _I won_, Matteo thinks. Because he is here with David. And not with Sara, putting up decorations and having to listen to her talk and talk and talk. It's better here, where it's quiet. And it's only him and David. 

Because David chose him. 

”I like it here,” David then says, when they’re leaning against the wall of the pool and Matteo nods, he can see why. He looks around the big room, eyes traveling from one side to the other and up to the white-painted ceiling. It’s so high it’s almost scary. 

”We’re actually under water now,” David then says. 

”Oh, yeah?” 

He nods, standing right in front of Matteo now, ”Yeah, so we’re unable to breathe.” 

_I know I am,_ Matteo thinks. David’s inches from him now. With his fluffy hair and his tiny but perfect mustache, with his grey scarf barely hanging around his neck, with his long eyelashes. Matteo never noticed those before. They frame his eyes nicely. 

”I bet I can hold my breath longer than you?” David says, eyebrows raising. 

Matteo scuffs, it’s silly and stupid but he’ll definitely pretend to hold his breath if that’s what David wants. So they breathe in, mouths big and filled with air. David steps closer, so close they could easily kiss now. Matteo holds his breath for real by now.  
It’s so quiet he can make out David breathing through his nose, not breaking eye contact for even a second. David’s lips barely touches Matteo’s but enough to throw him off guard. 

”I won,” David mocks proudly. 

”That’s cheating! Rematch?” 

One more time do they pretend to hold their breath, one more time do they stand close in front of each other. David breaths into Matteo when he kisses him, when he slaps his lips against David’s and pulls at his hoodie, to keep him close. Matteo’s never kissed someone and never wanting to stop before. It’s a lust and want he’s never experienced before as his lips keeps kissing David’s, with hands tangled in his hair, and stroking softly over his cheek. David’s hands are warm, just like he is. 

”I won,” Matteo whispers softly when they break apart after several minutes to which David giggles, he replies with a whisper, ”You won,” and goes back to kissing Matteo again.


End file.
